


Short CG/l Drabbles

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), K-pop, Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caregiver/little, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Nicknames, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Random AF, Short One Shot, bc I hate posting tons of drabbles separately, caregiver little, cgl, ddlb, mdlb, mommy dom little boy, mommy dom/little boy, non-sexual cgl, non-sexual mdlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: Currently contains: B.A.P, Secret, and Exo shipsOften times written from playing truth or dare with my best friend.





	1. Troublemaker [1] [SuBaek; Exo]

**Author's Note:**

> Story warnings: non-sexual DDlb and/or MDlb and dominance/submission
> 
> Note: All the characters are OVER 18
> 
> DISCLAIMER: DDlb/MDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom/Mommy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. DDlb/MDlb or any other similar relationship is not incest or pedophilia. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb/MDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. This particular portrayal is non-sexual. If after all this you still think negatively and are even thinking of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

Sometimes - actually, no, most times, Baekhyun was a troublemaker. It got worse in little space, and Junmyeon was the one who 'suffered' through it. He secretly liked it though.

Even if it was times like this.

Junmyeon was sitting in a chair at his desk, trying to work. Though, to be fair, it was a bit difficult with Baekhyun in his lap, poking his shoulder.

"Daddy." The little one whined.

"Yes, baby?"

"Daddy."

"Yes, sweetpea?"

"Daddy."

"Yes, angel?"

"Daddy~"

"Yes, Baekkie?"

"Attention~" Baekhyun pouted.

Junmyeon chuckled, turning away from his computer and looking down at his little one. "Is this what you meant by attention?" Junmyeon wondered, beginning to tickle Baekhyun mercilessly. For several minutes, Junmyeon had Baekhyun giggling loudly, non-stop.


	2. Penguin [2] [KaiSoo; Exo]

Kyungsoo had lots of work to do, and was currently typing out an email to his buisness partner, Junmyeon. Because of this his lover (who was a little and currently in that headspace) was trying very hard to not distrub him. Jongin wanted attention really badly, but he didn't want to bother his Daddy. Thus, Jongin was laying on his stomach next to Kyungsoo's desk, coloring in silence.

The tall young man was coloring in pictures of penguins, knowing that they were something his Daddy loved. They watched porporo together all the time, so Jongin was coloring the penguin to look like that one.

After a few more minutes, Jongin was finished, looking between the coloring book and Kyungsoo in conflict. With that, Jongin gently and nervously tugging at the bottom of his lover's pant leg. When Kyungsoo looked down, Jongin silently presented him with the coloring book.

"It's so good, Nini." Kyungsoo praised, smiling and kissing Jongin's forehead with soft lips, "we'll put it on the fridge later."

"Thank you, Daddy." Jongin said, beaming at the statement before turning and returning to coloring in silence


	3. Why are you laughing at me~? [3] [SuChen; Exo]

"Daddy~" Jongdae whined, "I hate college. The professors don't like me and it's so hard!"

Junmyeon nodded softly, tugging the covers closer around them. "Do you want to talk about it more, sweetie?" The elder wondered, fingers carding through Jongdae's curly hair.

Jongdae nodded softly.

"Go on, baby." Junmyeon encouraged, pecking Jongdae's forehead.

"They keep giving me weird looks and it wasn't even just the professors!" Jongdae wailed, burying his head in Junmyeon's chest.

Slowly, the younger felt his lover's chest subtly shaking, the hands in his hair faltering.

"Dadddddddy~" Jongdae pouted, poking Junmyeon's shoulder, "why are you laughing at me~?"

"You silly, adorable, little boy." Junmyeon chuckled, pecking Jongdae all over the face, "They were looking because your hair is curly and purple and you're too cute to handle."

Jongdae was too busy giggling to protest.


	4. Hello there [4] [KaiSoo; Exo]

"Jongin~" Kyungsoo called, peering into the living room. The couple were playing hide and seek, which was Jongin's idea, which Kyungsoo thought was adorable. However, when it came to adorable things and Jongin, Kyungsoo was very much biased.

In the next moment after the name was called out, Kyungsoo heard a whisper of a breath, as though someone was muffling their laughter.

Then, Kyungsoo smiled his utmost evil grin, calling out, "Jonginnie," and heading towards the sound of the first laugh.

Another giggle, louder than before, but still quiet.

By this point, Kyungsoo was taking quick strides towards their bedroom, knowing exactly where Jongin was hiding.

Once the elder of the two stepped into the room, he crept up towards the bed slowly, taking soft, tip toed steps. Crawling across the soft surface, Kyungsoo cooed, "Nini~"

In that exact moment, Jongin broke out into a fit of giggles and Kyungsoo looked over the edge of the bed. There Jongin was, laying on his back, teddy bear clutched in his arms.

"Hello there, Nini." Kyungsoo smiled.

"Hi, Daddy." Jongin giggled, blushing and hiding his face against his teddy bear.

Soon, the two were cuddling in their bed, Jongin's face nudged against Kyungsoo's neck. 


	5. Baby [5] [BangSeong; B.A.P & Secret]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-sexual MDlb

It's been _weeks_. Not since the two lovers saw each other, but since they had time for themselves. _Alone_. They were both busy, with their  individual group activities separating them.

Now, you probably are wondering... just who are these lovers? Well, one, is Hyoseong of a group called Secret. The other is Yongguk, from B.A.P. They were from the same company, so it usually wasn't that hard to sneak in time together, but, as previously stated, they hadn't been able to for a while.

So enter free time (at last), and Hyoseong into Yongguk's apartment. When the knock on the door sounded through the living room, Yongguk was very quick in jumping up and hurrying to the door. Her arms were around his neck as soon as she was inside. 

“Oh, Yonggukie, I missed you so much!” She exclaimed, pulling back to kiss his cheek. She was radiant with happiness, like the sun.

“I missed you, too, Noona.” He murmured. His arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. An airy giggle escaped Hyoseong's lips, silenced by the other kissing her.

“You're cute.” She laughed, leaning her head against his chest. Yongguk couldn't help but blush at the words, but the woman didn't see that and notice the tell-tale signs of how the younger felt.

Soon, the two were shuffling over to the couch, cuddling up together.

“Tell me about the comeback.” The woman said after a while, lacing her fingers through his. B.A.P had just finished promoting for their latest comeback, Put'em Up.

Yongguk hummed, “Interesting, fun... very stressful.”

“I think it was a hit,” She turned toward him, knowing exactly what he needed, and smiled, “you're so talented, and you and the boys did such a good job.” 

She leaned closer, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his lips. Yongguk was blushing, lips pulling back into a gummy smile.

“Thank you, Noona.” He whispered, head leaning against her shoulder.

“No need to thank me, baby.”

Suddenly, Yongguk froze, looking down at his lap. Hyoseong very quickly realized why.

“Yonggukie, are you feeling little?” Hyoseong wondered, turning her entire body toward him. She also nudged Yongguk, and he also adjusted his stance. Though, he wouldn't meet her gaze and only shrugged.

Yongguk was shy, and maybe a bit awkward, about being little. It embarrassed him, but sometimes he couldn't help it. When he was really stressed, sometimes he go in unintentionally. Sometimes, like today, he'd be on the edge for hours, other times he'd switch headspaces instantly.

And that _word_ \- _baby_ \- was the bane of his existence. There were very few things that could put  Yongguk in little space with such little effort when he felt big or dominant. He'd learned to control himself around tigger plushies, but he just couldn't when it was his girlfriend calling him baby instead of it being the other way around.

“Go on.” She encouraged, pink lips widening, smiling beautifully, “I know you need it, sweetheart.”

Hyoseong was the only one he was remotely comfortable being little with. He was the leader of his group, needed to be strong for them, and was practically the 'dad' of the group. Hyoseong... she understood his struggles, being the leader of her group as well. She loved him, and would never judge him.

“...M-Mommy?” He whispered, slightly unsure.

She just grinned, pulling him into a hug, half into her lap.

“Hi, baby boy. I missed you.”

Yongguk settled, lying his head in her lap, tension gone from his shoulders. “Love you, Mommy.” He said, eyes fluttering shut in content.

“I love you too, baby.” She responded lovingly, fingers carding through his hair.

She knew he was under a lot of stress lately. The man's mental health was suffering, clearly, and there was only so much she could do. She loved him, though, so she'd do it all for him.


	6. Cuddles [6] [KaiSoo; Exo]

"Daddy." Jongin whispered, poking Kyungsoo's arm slightly. It was early morning, and Jongin couldn't for the life of him, fall back asleep. 

Though, the elder only groaned in his sleep in response. It was mildly frustrating. 

"Daddy~" Jongin whined, louder this time.

"Yes, baby?" Kyungsoo asked, barely aware but finally giving a coherent reply.

"Can't sleep." Jongin pouted.

"Cuddles?" Kyungsoo replied, rolling onto his back and opening his arms.

"Yes, Daddy." Jongin smiled, quickly tackling the elder and giving him a koala hug.

"Love you, baby boy."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

Jongin was out in minutes.


	7. Picture [7] [BangDae; B.A.P]

Yongguk could hear his boyfriend rustling through things in the other room. Presumably, it was his book shelf, but Yongguk didn't know what he was looking for. Just as the taller man got up, about to head into the bedroom and ask what was wrong, Daehyun came into the room. Teary eyed and sniffling, he was biting the nail of his thumb and very clearly in little space.

"Daebaby?" Yongguk questioned, closing the distance. Something in the other seemed to snap just then.

"Daddy!" The younger cried out suddenly, burying his face in the crook of Yongguk's neck, "I drew you a picture, and I can't find it!" Daehyun wailed, "I looked everywhere and I can't find it."

"Oh, baby." Yongguk murmured, resting a hand on the back of Daehyun's neck and kissing the top of his head. "It'll turn up, okay? I know it." Yongguk promised, "We'll look for it together tomorrow; it's getting late."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Daehyun sniffled, his breath catching when he was lifted into the air.

"Shh, no apologizes." Yongguk cooed, padding from the room and heading toward the bathroom. The two remained close as they brushed their teeth and prepared for bed, Yongguk helping his boyfriend pick out pajamas. 

Once in bed, the younger cuddled up to him, clutching the older man's shirt and head resting on Yongguk's heart. With that, the taller man started humming, stroking Daehyun's hair, and lulling him away to a calm, peaceful state of sleep.


	8. Quiet Evening [8] [SuLay; Exo]

It was a quiet evening. Junmyeon was finishing up making dinner in the kitchen, and Yixing was laying on the couch in silence, half asleep.

There was a few more minutes of silence, save for the rustling in the kitchen, and then Junmyeon called out, "XingXing, dinner!"

Then there was more silence through the apartment. Because of that, Junmyeon made his way to the living room, peering in to see how his lover was doing.

"Xingi?" He questioned, kneeling down next to the younger and pressing his lips to Yixing's forehead. The younger was sick with a bad cold, but his fever seemed to have gone down. "You okay, baby?" Junmyeon wondered, threading his fingers through Yixing's hair.

The younger shrugged in that moment, reaching out for his lover.

"Can you scoot a bit, sweetie?"

Yixing nodded softly, pushing himself upward and letting Junmyeon sit in the spot where his head had once been. Then Yixing eased himself down again, head now in Junmyeon's lap.

"You hungry, baby?" Junmyeon wondered, petting the younger's hair, "I made you chicken soup."

"Not yet, Daddy." Yixing murmured, voice slightly scratchy, "Minute please."

"M'kay, sweetie, whenever you're ready." The elder replied, continuing to pet Yixing's hair softly until the younger felt up to moving.


	9. Dada(mato) [9] [DaeUp; B.A.P]

Daehyun and Jongup were together. At first, they hadn't wanted to admit it, and passed off what they had as experimentation. In reality though, they were falling in love more each day. Present time, their group mates knew, and they were more comfortable, with both the others and themselves.

Daehyun and Jongup... well, they had a bit of a different dynamic to their relationship. It wasn't something they advertised, but it was important to them. They had a Daddy Dom/little boy element to their relationship.

At first, they didn't even know it was there. Daehyun was always someone who loved affection, especially from Jongup. He was almost always clinging to the younger, hugging him or seeking attention in any way he could. And Jongup, though it wasn't always apparent, couldn't help but baby his Hyung sometimes. Daehyun was just too cute sometimes. It didn't always come through around other people, as Jongup was shy, and his dominance and affection came out more when they were in private. Daehyun was a lot more outgoing, which made things different on his end.  Daehyun's shyness actually showed up more when they were alone. The entire DD/lb thing made him blush _a lot_ in the beginning. It was purely because Jongup being into something like that was really unexpected and because he found it very appealing.

Daehyun never thought about being a little before Jongup, and Jongup hadn't thought about being a Daddy either. It was the younger, though, that did research on it, because their dynamic wasn't typical. Especially because Daehyun was older than him.

“I wanna try.” Daehyun had murmured, that first night they talked about it, “I like it. I mean, you know, the idea.”

They were laying in bed, at the end of the night, after having glanced at some of Jongup's 'research,' (bookmarked websites). The couple were cuddling in the younger's bed, like typical, Daehyun curled into Jongup's side.

“We could try little space without titles first, if that makes you more comfortable.” Jongup told him, sensing nerves in his boyfriend. He ran a hand up and down his Hyung's back, kissing the top of his head.

“I like the titles.” Jongup barely heard Daehyun whisper that into the crook of his neck.

“I like it too.” The younger admitted, a smile gracing his lips.

For the first in a while, Daehyun lifted his head away from Jongup's neck and chest. “I like Dada.” He murmured, biting his lip briefly, wondering, amending quickly, “I mean, maybe. I think. Is that weird? With the matoki and all...” His voice got softer as time went on, red spreading across his cheeks.

Jongup kissed his nose. “I like Dada, Hyung, don't worry.”

Then, Daehyun smiled. His eyes turned to crescents as he said, “I love you, Uppie.”

“I love you, too, Hyung.” Jongup pecked his boyfriend's lips.

 

Embarrassment faded out of their dynamic quickly. Dada was like their little personal inside joke. An adorable, very loved, inside joke.

 

 

 

The first time Daehyun went fully down into what they now knew as little space, it wasn't what they originally planned. They soon learned that little space was not something they could always plan out, that it took time and experience.

They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. It was Frozen, of course; Jongup loved it a lot, but Daehyun did too, secretly, though. The others were off elsewhere. Yongguk was at home, in his own apartment. Himchan was sleeping, Junhong showering, and Youngjae was reading in the kitchen. The couple were alone when it happened.

"Uppie." Daehyun began, half asleep, head resting on Jongup's shoulder.

"Yeah, Hyung?" Jongup glanced down, smiling goofily.

"Don't feel like Hyung." It felt weird admitting it. Being aware of when he felt childish was new to Daehyun, and telling Jongup was another thing, but the shift in Jongup's demeanor was worth it.

"That's okay, baby, you don't gotta worry about anything." The younger's lips were pecking his nose. And, suddenly, Daehyun was giggling, light and airy, which made Jongup bump him on the nose with a pointer finger. " _Beep_." The dancer smiled, chuckling. Daehyun was smiling, his blinking slow.

“Da... -da.” Daehyun stuttered sleepily, voice low as he cuddled closer into Jongup's side. “Love you, Dada.” He whispered, bringing his thumb up and nibbling on his nail.

Jongup smiled, kissing the elder's forehead softly. "I love you too, baby." He murmured, bringing Daehyun into his lap. The elder's head came to rest in the crook of his neck. Daehyun sighed in happiness, now sucking on his thumb. He was safe, hidden by his boyfriend. He couldn't have been more grateful for Jongup's curiosity, and this new dynamic between them. He felt so light and happy.

He never felt safer and happier than he was with Jongup. 

 

 

So Jongup was Dada, now both mato and not. And that was okay.


End file.
